L'héritage
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Six mois après qu'Harlock ait révélé la duplicité de la Coalition Gaia aux yeux de tous, cette dernière est plus que jamais déterminée à détruire le pirate. Pendant qu'elle fourbit ses plans dans l'ombre, Yama se prépare à prendre la relève sous la formation d'Harlock. Le temps est-il venu pour le capitaine Harlock de transmettre le flambeau ?


_Disclaimers_ _: Presque tout est à Leiji Matsumoto-sama. Yama et la Coalition Gaia sont à Shinji Aramaki. Amanda est à moi, c'est la jeune femme qui apparait dans « Une histoire de poêle » et « Attaque frontale »_

 _Chronologie_ _: environ six mois après la fin du film de 2013._

oooooooooooooooooo

‒ Hmmm, intéressant, dit Yattaran.

‒ Qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Kei avec un sourire narquois. Un énième modèle de maquette ? Un virus dernier cri ?

‒ Non, je suis dans le réseau de Gaia. Ils ont mis au point un appareil qui neutralise la matière noire.

‒ On sait déjà qu'ils en ont un puisqu'ils l'ont utilisé lorsqu'ils nous ont capturés, il y a six mois, répliqua Kei.

‒ Celui là, ils ne peuvent l'utiliser qu'après nous avoir capturé justement. Tandis que le nouveau est assez petit pour être lancé à bord d'un missile standard. Il leur suffit d'atteindre l'Arcadia pour qu'il entre en action. Il n'en est qu'au stade de prototype pour l'instant et doit être transféré sur Mars pour expérimentation.

‒ Représente-t-il un réel danger pour nous ? demanda Harlock qui s'était rapproché en entendant la conversation.

‒ Ben, s'ils arrivent à le mettre au point, oui. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas sûr que ça marche et je pense qu'il faudrait qu'ils nous atteignent avec plusieurs missiles pour avoir un effet réel. L'appareil est petit et l'Arcadia est de taille. Un seul missile ne suffirait probablement pas à avoir un effet efficace. Par contre, plusieurs d'entre eux placés à des endroits stratégiques, cela pourrait au moins nous ralentir suffisamment pour nous poser problème.

‒ As-tu la date du transfert, le lieu de départ et le nom du vaisseau ? demanda Harlock.

‒ Oui, planétoïde XP-38 dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes du système de la planète Myrta, dans sept jours, destroyer Arès II.

‒ Kei, calcule leur trajectoire, ordonna Harlock. Vois quel est le point de leur trajet le plus proche de notre position actuelle. Nous allons tenter de les intercepter. Yattaran…

‒ Je prépare un joli petit virus qui va détruire toutes leurs données de recherches avec effet retardateur de manière à ce qu'il entre en action quand nous aurons récupérer le prototype et qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, l'interrompit le surdoué.

Harlock lui répondit d'un petit sourire. Il retourna s'installer dans son fauteuil, laissant faire ses lieutenants.

oooooooooooooooooo

Le signal d'alarme retentit, provoquant la course des pirates dans les coursives. Kei n'avait pas eu de mal à déterminer les meilleurs points d'attaque sur la route du vaisseau de Gaia. Harlock était dans son fauteuil de commandement. Il avait laissé la barre à Yama, chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Rien de tel que la pratique, d'autant plus qu'il avait remarqué que Yama aimait piloter manuellement. Cela faisait six mois maintenant qu'il l'avait désigné comme son successeur et le soumettait à une formation intense. Le jeune homme tenait les promesses qu'Harlock avait perçues en lui et ne se plaignait jamais. Il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour se mettre à niveau. Au début, il arrivait même qu'il s'effondre d'épuisement. Mais cela n'arrivait plus que très rarement. Yama s'était endurci. Pour l'instant, il tenait la barre, parfaitement concentré sur le combat qu'il menait contre l'Arès II et ses deux escorteurs. Le premier escorteur était déjà détruit, les artilleurs s'occupaient des chasseurs de l'Arès. Yama fonça sur le deuxième escorteur, amorçant un passage derrière le destroyer.

‒ Canon principal, paré à tirer à trois heures, ordonna-t-il. Vise les réacteurs de l'Arès, Yattaran.

‒ Bien reçu, cap'taine, répondit Yattaran en orientant les tourelles.

‒ Feu, lança Yama.

Les tirs fusèrent, détruisant les réacteurs de l'Arès II qui continua à avancer par la force d'inertie. Yama acheva son mouvement tournant et fonça droit sur le deuxième escorteur.

‒ Feu à volonté à douze heures, ordonna Yama.

Précédé des tirs de tous ses canons, l'Arcadia percuta le vaisseau de plein fouet, le coupant littéralement en deux. Puis Yama plaça l'Arcadia à côté de l'Arès II.

‒ Nico, as-tu pu scanner l'Arès et repérer où était stocké ce qui nous intéresse ? demanda Yama.

‒ Affirmatif. Je détecte une sécurité renforcée et un groupe d'une dizaine de militaires en faction au troisième niveau, secteur 7, hangar Gamma.

Harlock esquissa un sourire. La norme militaire avait du bon, il irait droit à leur cible sans perdre de temps à fouiller tout le vaisseau.

‒ Kei, donne le signal de l'abordage, demanda Yama, avant de quitter la barre, suivit par les officiers de pont.

Harlock suivit le mouvement. Yama avait parfaitement mené l'attaque. Il ne le lui avait pas encore dit mais il estimait sa formation quasiment terminée. Il était prêt à prendre la relève. Maintenant, ce qu'il lui restait à apprendre, seule l'expérience le lui apporterait.

oooooooooooooooooo

Une fois à bord de l'Arès II, les pirates se séparèrent en deux groupes, comme convenu d'avance. Yama prit la direction de la passerelle à la tête du premier groupe tandis qu'Harlock se dirigeait vers leur objectif avec le deuxième.

‒ _Nous sommes arrivés à l'entrée de la passerelle, capitaine,_ dit Yama par radio. _Les portes sont verrouillées, on les force._

‒ Bien reçu, répondit Harlock. Nous serons bientôt sur notre objectif.

Harlock se reconcentra sur sa progression. Connaissant Yama, la passerelle serait entre les mains de son groupe dans les dix minutes. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait. Alors qu'il abordait le dernier virage, des tirs nourris éclatèrent. Il se rejeta en arrière instinctivement. Les hommes qui le suivaient s'arrêtèrent derrière lui.

‒ Vous avez eu le temps de les voir, capitaine ? demanda un des gars.

‒ Dix hommes, je dirais, répondit Harlock.

‒ Quels sont les ordres ?

‒ On fonce.

Harlock se jeta dans le couloir, avec ses hommes. Il ne portait pas d'armure comme à son habitude mais veillait à esquiver les tirs. Depuis le dernier crash de l'Arcadia sur Terre, il y a six mois, sa régénération n'était plus aussi efficace. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se battre, ses tirs étant d'une précision mortelle. Les pirates vinrent rapidement à bout des militaires. L'un des pirates ouvrit son casque et s'employa à forcer la serrure sécurisée du hangar.

‒ Capitaine, dit doucement une voix féminine.

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard inquiet d'Amanda.

‒ Vous êtes blessé, dit-elle.

Il jeta un œil à son épaule. Effectivement, il saignait. Dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait même pas senti la douleur.

‒ Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il, une égratignure.

Il reporta son attention sur celui qui forçait la serrure après lui avoir fait un léger sourire en coin. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas dupe. Elle avait remarqué qu'il guérissait moins vite. Il faut dire aussi qu'il lui était facile de voir de ce genre de détails depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amants à l'insu de tous. Seule Miimé était au courant et il soupçonnait Yama de se douter de quelque chose bien qu'il ne se soit jamais permis de lui poser une question aussi personnelle. La porte s'ouvrit, ramenant Harlock à l'instant présent. Il entra, suivit de quatre pirates qui se déployèrent dans la pièce. Les autres restèrent à l'extérieur pour les couvrir. Une grande caisse attira tout de suite l'attention d'Harlock.

‒ Ouvrez-la, ordonna-t-il.

‒ _Yama à Harlock, la passerelle est à nous._

‒ Bien reçu, nous sommes dans le hangar. On vérifie le colis, répondit Harlock.

‒ _Bien reçu,_ répondit son second.

La caisse s'ouvrit dans un craquement sec. Aussitôt, le pirate qui l'avait ouvert dégagea l'emballage de protection. Il se figea.

‒ Capitaine, il y a un problème, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Harlock se pencha sur la caisse avant de faire volte-face. Dans un bruit de sinistre augure, des panneaux blindés tombèrent autour d'eux, les enfermant dans la pièce. L'appareil dans la caisse émit un bip.

‒ C'est une bombe, tous à couvert, hurla le pirate qui avait ouvert la caisse.

Harlock se rua vers Amanda qui était un peu à l'écart. Il eut le temps de la voir lui sourire avant que tout n'explose.

oooooooooooooooooo

Harlock émergea dans un brouillard. Il ne distinguait que des ombres qui s'agitaient et n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement. Alors qu'une silhouette se penchait sur lui, il réussit à distinguer quelques bribes de phrases.

« ..un piège…une bombe… seul survivant… »

Le seul ? Il était le seul à avoir survécu à l'explosion ? Et ses hommes ? Et Amanda ? Pas elle, non, pas elle. Il gémit, le corps perclus de douleurs, une lame de feu lui vrillant le crâne. La silhouette se pencha davantage.

‒ … pitaine ? Capitaine, vous m'entendez ?

Il réussit à distinguer le visage inquiet de Yama avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

oooooooooooooooooo

Harlock reprit lentement conscience, se demandant où il était et pourquoi son corps était si douloureux. Sans compter la migraine qui lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un utilisait son crâne en guise d'enclume. Il ne tenta pas d'ouvrir l'œil, se contentant d'écouter les bruits environnants malgré le léger bourdonnement qui persistait dans ses oreilles. Il entendit un bip régulier près de lui et sentit une odeur de désinfectant. L'infirmerie ? Il était à l'infirmerie ? Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'il avait été imprégné de matière noire. Les quelques blessures superficielles qu'il avait récolté ces six derniers mois, il avait réussi à les faire soigner chez lui. Comment diable était-il arrivé là ? Il fit un effort de mémoire, malgré la migraine, et tout lui revint. L'attaque sur l'Arès II, le piège, l'explosion. Il entendit quelqu'un approcher de son lit.

‒ Toujours pas de signe de réveil, dit la voix de Kei.

‒ Non, répondit celle de Yama. Il y a un instant, j'ai cru qu'il se réveillait mais il n'a pas ouvert les yeux.

‒ Il y a quelques mois seulement, il s'en serait tiré sans une égratignure et là…

‒ Kei, il a quand même survécu à l'explosion. Il avait plusieurs fractures, de nombreuses brûlures, sans compter cet éclat de métal qui s'est fiché dans son crâne. Cela aurait tué n'importe qui.

‒ N'importe qui sauf toi, répliqua doucement Kei.

‒ Il va se réveiller, Kei, ses blessures se sont déjà presque complètement résorbées. C'est à peine s'il lui reste quelques cicatrices alors que c'est arrivé avant-hier. Donne-lui un peu de temps.

‒ Il n'était jamais blessé avant ! protesta Kei. Ou alors cela guérissait quasi-instantanément !

Avant-hier ? Il était inconscient depuis deux jours ? Il réussit à ouvrir l'œil mais le referma aussitôt. La lumière avait augmenté sa migraine.

‒ Kei, baisse la lumière, ordonna Yama. Capitaine ?

Harlock rouvrit son œil. Il le fixa sur Yama.

‒ Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le jeune homme.

‒ Ceux qui étaient avec moi, murmura Harlock. Combien ?

‒ Tout le monde a été tué sur le coup, capitaine, répondit Yama. Vous êtes le seul survivant. Le piège a été bien pensé, vous n'aviez aucune chance de vous échapper. On a eut un mal fou à ouvrir les portes du hangar.

‒ Le seul survivant alors que j'étais sûrement le seul visé, murmura Harlock.

Il referma son œil, épuisé. Tous ses hommes. Amanda. Il se rappela le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé alors qu'il s'élançait vers elle pour la protéger de son corps. Un sourire triste, résigné, doux. Si doux. Comme ses lèvres. Comme sa peau sous ses mains. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide. S'il avait pu la protéger peut-être aurait-elle survécu ? Il repensa à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient unis. Elle était venue le trouver un soir, dans ses quartiers. Alors qu'elle était d'ordinaire si réservée, elle l'avait provoqué, lui avait forcé la main. Elle avait dit avoir bu deux verres pour trouver le courage de lui faire sa proposition. Il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir cédé, ce soir-là. Il avait découvert une facette inattendue de sa personnalité. Une fois sa timidité vaincue, elle avait révélé une sensualité incroyable. Elle s'était offerte à lui comme aucune autre femme ne l'avait fait à part une. Et elle savait le faire rire. Elle était la seule à y arriver et le faisait avec un plaisir manifeste.

Comme elle l'avait promis, elle ne l'avait pas harcelé. Elle n'était jamais venue le rejoindre sans qu'il l'y invite. Et s'il avait laissé passer plusieurs semaines avant de se risquer à le lui demander la deuxième fois, il l'avait invité de plus en plus souvent par la suite. Avec elle, il arrivait à se libérer du carcan du commandement. Il pouvait être lui-même. Sans arrière-pensée, sans crainte de son regard sur lui. Elle arrivait à lui faire oublier pendant quelques heures le poids de ses responsabilités, de sa culpabilité, de ses erreurs. Elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était, sans jugement d'aucune sorte, simplement pour lui-même.

Dire que si elle était venue quelques semaines plus tôt, il l'aurait renvoyée. Cela avait tenu à si peu de chose. Une fleur. Une simple fleur qui avait été sa rédemption. Une fleur qui lui avait rendu foi en l'avenir. Qui lui avait redonné envie de vivre. Amanda lui avait réappris à profiter des moments qui se présentaient, à les savourer. Et même à les désirer.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit ? Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé plus que ce qu'il était prêt à lui donner. Il aurait dû lui dire. Mais il s'était menti à lui-même. Il avait fallu qu'il la perde pour réaliser à quel point il tenait à elle. Il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas le grand amour. Pas celui qui fait franchir le pas d'une vie commune en tout cas, mais il se rendait compte que cela aurait pu le devenir. C'était venu doucement, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire maintenant. Il laissa échapper une larme qui roula sur sa joue.

‒ Capitaine ? Ça va ? demanda Yama.

Il rouvrit son œil et vit le visage inquiet du jeune homme. Il avait fait une grosse erreur. Pas un instant, il n'avait pensé à la possibilité d'un piège. Cela avait coûté la vie à trois de ses hommes en plus d'Amanda. Seul Yama avait émis un doute. La manière dont ils avaient récupérer les informations lui avait semblé trop facile. Harlock avait balayé ces doutes d'un geste. Il avait eu tort. Il était temps.

‒ Yama, dit-il, aide-moi à m'habiller, s'il te plait.

‒ Quoi ? Mais c'est trop tôt, je vois bien que vous êtes encore trop faible. Vous devez vous reposer.

‒ Yama, je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme le fixa un long moment, puis il l'aida à se redresser avant d'aller chercher ses vêtements. Kei, qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose, sorti de la pièce pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Harlock.

Une fois qu'il fut habillé, il se dirigea vers la console com et l'alluma.

‒ Yattaran.

‒ _Oui, capitaine ?_

‒ Rejoins-nous avec Miimé dans la salle de l'ordinateur central, s'il te plait.

‒ _On arrive._

‒ Allons-y, Yama, ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger lentement vers la porte.

Il tomba sur Kei qui attendait dans le couloir.

‒ Suis-nous, lui dit-il simplement, alors que Tori venait se poser sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Yattaran était déjà là et les attendait, Miimé à ses côtés. Harlock regarda longuement l'ordinateur.

‒ Je viens te rejoindre, mon ami, dit-il doucement, pour un long moment.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Yama. Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Tori caressa la joue d'Harlock de son bec en pleurant avant d'aller se poser sur l'épaule de Yama. Harlock retira sa cape, son ceinturon d'armes et les tendit au jeune homme.

‒ Il est temps, dit-il. Je te laisse l'Arcadia, le commandement, tout. A partir de maintenant, tu es le capitaine Harlock.

Yama acquiesça gravement et prit la cape et le ceinturon. Harlock se tourna vers Yattaran et Kei.

‒ Merci, leur dit-il simplement.

Il essuya du bout du doigt une larme que Kei n'avait pas réussi à retenir malgré ses efforts. Yattaran renifla bruyamment.

‒ Vous êtes sûr, capitaine ? demanda-t-il.

Harlock se contenta de lui sourire pour toute réponse, avant de se tourner vers Miimé. Il la fixa, ne sachant que dire à la compagne d'un siècle d'existence. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur sa joue.

‒ Cela fait si longtemps que nous voyageons ensemble, Harlock, dit-elle.

‒ Trop longtemps, Miimé. Je devrais être mort de vieillesse depuis un moment déjà.

‒ Votre race est si éphémère et étrange. Je m'étais habituée à toi. Je pensais que nous traverserions l'éternité ensemble, côte à côte.

‒ L'homme n'est pas fait pour être immortel, Miimé. Surtout lorsqu'il traverse cette éternité seul en voyant ceux qu'il aime vieillir et mourir les uns après les autres.

‒ Alors tu as décidé de me laisser. De tous nous laisser.

‒ J'ai reçu la blessure de trop. Je suis fatigué, Miimé. Et je ne te laisse pas seule. Tu as Yama, et tous les autres. Vous êtes aussi soudés que peut l'être une vraie famille.

Miimé le fixa un moment avant de reculer d'un pas.

‒ Tu m'accompagnes encore un instant ? demanda-t-il en regardant Yama.

Ce dernier confia la cape et le ceinturon à Yattaran, son mouvement faisant s'envoler Tori, et suivit Harlock qui contourna l'ordinateur. Une porte que Yama n'avait jamais remarquée s'ouvrit dans la paroi derrière l'ordinateur. Ils y entrèrent tous les deux. Il fallut quelques instants à Yama pour que son œil s'habitue à la luminosité rougeâtre de la pièce.

‒ Le commandement implique d'être seul, lui dit Harlock, mais la solitude totale n'est pas une bonne chose. Elle pourrait te détruire. Si un jour tu rencontres quelqu'un qui sait toucher ton cœur et que tes sentiments sont partagés, ne repousse pas cette personne. Ne la tiens pas à distance. Laisse-la venir près de toi. Tu n'en seras que plus fort.

‒ Justement, je voulais vous dire… Je suis désolé…, murmura Yama. Pour Amanda.

Harlock haussa un sourcil puis remercia le nouveau capitaine de l'Arcadia d'un léger sourire. Puis, il s'allongea sur une banquette et ferma son œil. De la matière noire s'éleva de lui. l'entourant tel un cocon. Yama hésita et posa sa main sur le cœur d'Harlock. Il sentit les battements ralentir progressivement et se stabiliser sur un rythme très lent.

‒ Capitaine, murmura-t-il, tant que votre cœur battra, je ne serais que votre remplaçant. J'assumerais le commandement aussi longtemps que nécessaire mais ce n'est que lorsque votre cœur s'arrêtera définitivement que je serais vraiment le capitaine de l'Arcadia à part entière. Je veillerai sur votre vaisseau pour que vous le retrouviez, si vous vous réveillez un jour.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que cela n'évoluerait plus, il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre ceux qui étaient désormais ses lieutenants. Il récupéra cape et ceinturon.

‒ Il n'est pas mort, seulement endormi, comme en hibernation, répondit-il à leur question muette. Tant que son cœur battra, nous pouvons garder l'espoir qu'il se réveillera un jour. Je vous rejoins en passerelle, conclut-il avant de les quitter, suivit par l'oiseau.

Il les rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard. Yattaran et Kei se tournèrent vers lui. Comme ils s'y attendaient, il avait revêtu l'uniforme du capitaine. Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil de commandement et s'y assit pour la première fois.

‒ Tous à vos postes, ordonna Harlock d'une voix ferme. Arcadia, en avant toute.

 **FIN**


End file.
